Longest Road
by EmpressKira
Summary: It's like going down the Longest Road to nowhere, but when he steps back into my life... I still felt the trust of him telling the truth. As the research is being sought out, so is my life now on the line. Why did I think things would be easier? MarcoAce. Rated M for future things. Multichappie! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: *FLAILING* SO MANY PLOTS**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

There had been something about Marco ever since the first time I met him. It was a cliché moment, from those sappy romantic movies that made you scoff at the scenes that would never happen. His dog, Stefan, had run to me and the owner was exasperated and apologized to me. It didn't bother me as I loved dogs and after standing up straight to view the blond who had the leash—Stefan thought it to be a good idea to wrap around us, making us both startled and him cursing under his breath. It only made me laugh as we got out of our predicament and soon he apologized while Stefan gave me licks to my exposed calves. Again, I had told him it was fine and we went on our own ways.

I thought I wouldn't really see him again, but fate skewered that a few days later when I was at the café bringing my little brother his lunch since Sabo was too busy to bring it by. Luffy accepted it and I stayed with him before leaving when his lunch was over, and I saw Marco again. This time we had bumped into each other as I had gone around someone who suddenly got out of their chair. The blond had introduced himself this time and asked if I wanted to join him for coffee, as means to properly apologize about Stefan. I kind of blubbered in agreement, not sure what to say and we had coffee.

After that was led into us going out more to the point I realized we were going on _dates_ after he invited me to a nicer restaurant. When we were out, I had somewhat brought it up and he asked if I wanted to, which had me mentioning of not being in a relationship with a guy before. I felt a connection with Marco, so I didn't think too much on it until now. So, it was very new to think this, but I wasn't bothered by it like I was when Law offered one time.

Marco showed an abundance of attention to me, which was different since I was the one used to doing that with girls. It was like my turn and I tried to return the same, which always ended up with him showing to enjoy it. We clicked correctly and I gave in more and more as he met my two brothers. He would come over to my place, living with my brothers but they weren't always home as Sabo had Koala and Luffy had his friends. So, being alone a lot over some months had Marco and I adventuring more, but not too much as I needed to be able to trust Marco in this aspect. This was new and when I finally gave for the more intimate side, I had been a nervous wreck.

Having sex with me being the one penetrated was completely different and I felt so weird. Marco was able to get me relaxed enough when uncomfortable and I had realized in that moment how passionate his blue eyes shined. It all felt right in that moment and I had let Marco have me fully.

 _I made a mistake._

The day after I had awoken groggy and found a written message saying he would message me later. That had been three weeks and it actually made me cry as I noticed my necklace gone as well. My necklace my mother gave me when younger to keep a hold of safely, never explaining why. Though, after I turned eighteen and received my father's journal, it all made sense. All the moments I had slowly letting Marco in was a means to get closer to something related to my old man's research. Which felt hard to believe that Marco would have been one of those people I had been warned about.

 _I had never felt so betrayed in my life._

Marco _broke_ my heart into a mess of pieces and there was no way for me to pick them up fully. It was taunting, memories flaring in my head as I would try to gather myself. Six months of my life wasted because he just wanted something from me… That not being my _love_. Sabo had noticed after a week and after that he would try to distract me away from that. I tried not to cry around him, to show I was fine, but I wasn't.

 _I really wasn't okay…_

Seeing that passion to suddenly being blindsided made me wonder why didn't he just break into our house? If he knew of me having it, why did he bother with building me up? Why gain so much of something like trust and happiness to rip that away from me? It was like we went down one of the longest roads, just to go nowhere.

I hate people.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: This will be having short bits! But I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

 **((The next will be up as well shortly!))**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

After what happened, I joined the Academy to be a police officer. Sabo hadn't been too excited for me aiming to do something dangerous, but I had already wallowed for almost two months over that blond asshole. I was ready to move on and needed something to keep me distracted and not thinking on that all. Garp had been absolutely _proud_ that I decided to do so and said he would aim to get me in the station where I was already living.

Luckily, my instructor told the department that I did, and I quote, _'Out-fucking-standing!'_ I had been top of my class in all aspects and Sengoku, my gramps' boss, even put in recommendation for the Foosha department. They happily took me in after graduating from the six month course and the top dog had been Smoker, who was utterly surprised when I physically showed up. He couldn't believe a juvenile like me would turn over a new leaf, but wasn't complaining any since besides my past nuisances Smoker did like me.

In just a few short months, I showed how much I meant to the department, easily making friends and knowing some from my teenager years of horsing around. Many were praising my hard work and that made almost everything better. After being a part of the station for almost eight months, they let me be on a motorcycle. I got to be a 'bubblegum machine'! The most exciting thing to happen to me!

Flickering on my siren, it let out its noise as I stayed steady behind the black sedan. They had a taillight out, a simple telling is all I was doing. Once the car pulled off to the side on a street and parked. I stopped with a hand moving to my mic and press the button to inform the station I was stopping someone, mostly likely just a warning. They replied they were aware as I got off after setting down the kickstand.

Moving to the driver side, I soon paused by the window while I had taken my sunglasses off, like we are _supposed_ to do. "Hey, how's it going today?" I asked out with a slight smile and the guy with a frohawk in his auburn hair grinned.

"Just picked my brother up and all." The comment had me soon lean down to view his passenger and blue eyes widened to me. A frown was on me, the hurt blossoming back like I hit a brick wall, but I made sure to keep myself collected in appearance.

"You got a tail light out." The words left me as I straightened up, noticing the auburn-haired guy giving a questioning look, but I just continued. "I'd get it fixed up soon."

"Sure thing, Officer Portgas." He read my name tag and I nodded my head.

"You all have a pleasant day." I began walking off while putting sunglasses back on and swallowed the lump in my throat. The sound of a car door had me turning as the blond was standing with both hands out.

"Wait, Ace!" The words came out as I stood with hands resting on my belt out of habit. "I seriously _can_ explain, yoi."

"You're a _bit_ late and a necklace short to think I would accept anything from _you_." The sneer came out, trying to bottle all my anger inside that was on the verge of spilling out. A look of guilt was on him as I shifted a foot and held everything in. "Have a good day." That was all I said as I turned to quickly walk to my motorcycle and throw a leg over, hearing a call come in. Moving a hand, I grabbed the piece with my finger on the button. "Done with the stop, heading to your location, Briggs." Is all I said as I noticed Marco standing by the car with a look on his face that he really wanted to talk with me, but I seriously couldn't do this again—especially while I am on the clock.

I brought the bike to life and quickly maneuvered to turn around back onto the main road with my light and siren on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Now just to continue on. I will try to update frequently on this as short chapters!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

It had been busy the rest of the day and I ended up into overtime, which wasn't rare or anything—it happened quite often. By the time I left, it was almost midnight and I was deadbeat tired. Leaving down the sidewalk, I moved along since the bike stayed at the station and I just walked since I didn't live too far away, maybe a twenty-minute walk. If I had been exhausted then I would have asked Sabo or one of the guys at the station.

As I rounded a corner, I noticed some ways down the man leaning against a car and let out a low groan on who it was. I pulled out my phone and looked through it as I continued, but he had moved when I got closer. A look left me as I scowled and he had mostly stopped my path with hands a bit out.

"Ace, please at least hear me out…?" The question was soft and I felt everything clenching in me as the main thing I wanted was the reason on why he bothered with me. I kept silent as I put my phone away and crossed arms, waiting for him to continue. "I was going to message you, but a family emergency had come up—technically."

"That is a great way to start," I mention as I was implying he was already lying to me and he waved a hand with a shake of his head.

"It's complicated in that aspect, but I had taken the necklace because it held something that someone was targeting and I didn't want you to get hurt, yoi." He said in a sincere way and I watched his movements as I had been shown ways of how people lie and deceive, then again, he did for so long—though that happened a while back and I wasn't good at telling then.

"Then why not just break into my home?" I asked and he had this look on his face before shifting his feet to stand better.

"I wasn't fully aware at the time we first met and the second time you were wearing it. I couldn't take it from you in public." This frown stayed on me as he didn't really answer my question.

"But you had no problem taking my trust, body, and _then_ the necklace at a later time." I told him with eyebrows raised, trying not to breakdown as I wanted to be pissed at him. A hurt expression was there with guilt and he shifted with hands moving again.

"It wasn't like that, yoi. I _truly_ meant those words and everything."

"When? Before or after you took my only treasure left from my parents?" Lips pursed as he soon sighed out with a hand moving to ruffle his hair and the other was to his hip.

"Can we talk more privately?" A breath filled me as I didn't want to answer or agree to it since it would be like trapping me. I pursed my lips and looked away with eyes closing for a minute to take in a shaky breath.

"Why did you come looking for me? It could have been dropped at the traffic stop or even before that."

"Because I love you." That had me stiffen with eyes opening and gazing to him in surprise. The look he held looked reassuring and filled with passion mixed with the hurt he had. My mouth moved, not sure what to say as I hadn't expected him to say that out and I soon swallowed the lump in my throat. "I do, Ace… _So_ much…" The words following had me trying to come up for air and soon I flickered eyes away with a clenched jaw for a minute.

"My brothers are home…"

"Then come with me…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:: One more for now~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

"What do you mean yOU ALMOST DIED?!" I began smacking him against the shoulder with a fierce look before shaking him lightly.

Marco just told me everything that had happened, starting from when he was planning on us being friends, but it changed. He hadn't realized he was doing things like dates either until the nice restaurant one. Marco mentioned he had started to get deeper in this relationship that wasn't supposed to go that way, but there was something he couldn't deny. I was something he seemed to have never had and didn't mind when I wanted to take my time since he was still figuring everything out. It became more evident for him as the days passed and when he found out someone was a traitor in their midst, all Marco wanted to do was protect me. Having sex with me hadn't been planned, but everything had burst from him, wanting to truly love me before things started to stir up.

When he left with the necklace, the people after it had found him and _literally_ tried to kill him! I was shocked hearing that part and he continued on that if they were able to unlock the research he would have healed quicker, which he didn't dwell on that part as he continued. I was still a bit stuck on him getting hurt so severely and then having to go off the grid for a long while as he had the necklace.

"I'm fine now, yoi…" He reassured me as I rest before him in a chair in this hotel room he bought just for us to talk in. He sat on the footstool with hands grasping at mine as I had been waving them around in panic.

"And what do you mean you _could_ have healed with the research?" I asked with a searching look and he sighed out.

"The research that Roger was doing is a genetic mutation thing." The words left him as he began explaining and I rolled eyes with a breath.

"Well, I know _that_." I told him and this surprise was there before he tilted his head with a confused look.

"You know…?"

"Yeah…" The lame reply was there before I shook my head lightly. "I wish you could had said something so I could have told you the research wasn't in the necklace anymore."

"Wait…" He mentions with a light grip to my hands and leans a bit towards me. "You _knew_ about the research, yoi?"

"Someone sent my father's journal to me when I turned eighteen that explained everything…" He shifted a bit closer as he drew me in and was looking to me seriously.

"Why isn't it in the necklace anymore?"

"I deleted it." Blue eyes searched me as I viewed him before tilting a bit, "because it wasn't the _original_ one and I didn't want it going into the wrong hands." I told him seriously as he stared to me in confusion, eyebrows furrowing as he moved lips. It seemed he was trying to find words before he seemed to clear it up in his head.

"Then the original?"

"Safe." I smiled to him and this breath left him in relief before I tilted my head in curiosity. "Were you one of the ones he mentioned of unlocking that mutation?" A slow nod was there as he gripped to my hands and brought them up to his mouth with a smile.

"I have the phoenix, yoi." My eyes widened lightly in surprise before furrowing eyebrows in confusion.

"So, it locked your powers?"

"Everyone with a power had been locked out by the impressive energy Roger did right before he died." A nod left me in understanding before he moved a hand to cup one cheek and I had closed eyes to enjoy the feeling. "I'm sorry about everything I put you through… I wanted to so badly talk to you every day… And I just… _couldn't_ , yoi… Not when it risked your life." I opened eyes to view up at him before it felt like everything broke down and I moved to wrap arms around his neck to hug onto him. The sensation of being able to do this after so long was a bit odd, but I still got the blossoming heat in me.

"Do you all want to protect the research? It can still be activated, but you just can't see it." I comment as I believed everything Marco had told me, there had been no lie there and he held me so tightly, as if I would disappear.

"Roger was a good friend of my Pops and we said we would do what we could to protect it." The words were there and I felt nervous on what I was going to say as my mouth was to his neck, but enough away to speak.

"Then make sure I don't die." The body stiffened and a noise left him in confusion as he rubbed a hand along my back and the other was threading through my hair.

"What, yoi?"

"I said to make sure I don't die… I _am_ the research." I had pulled back at that with a look to him seriously and he stared in confusion before I grabbed his hand in mine. I used my other hand to move my shirt and lined his fingers along my chest, the bottom end of my sternum area. "It's just right behind my sternum… And was keeping me alive…" I explained and he pressed his palm completely to the spot with a look of bewilderment.

" _Was_ keeping you alive?"

"My power is vaguely activated…" I explained and he had eyebrows raise before he shifted the foot stool away as he was to knees. A noise left me as he had my shirt pushed up and pressed his head to my chest. Hands moved along my sides and to my back as he grabbed to me while I breathed out with a hand finding his head to brush hair. "When I was born, my power tried to consume me, causing to damage my heart…" I explained and held onto him around his head as I leaned my head closer to his. "By now, it should be healed, is what my old man said… My power wouldn't be necessary any longer after reaching sixteen, but it took so long for it to heal my organ completely without needing it there to hold it together… I never really knew…" I comment as he soon moved to have his face to my neck and rubbed into it.

"What power, yoi?" The question had me hum lightly as I remembered what was in the journal and I rest my head to his.

"Fire." I told him and this soft nod was leaving him as he held onto me. "Do you want me to activate it? I can't individually do it, so whoever else had one before will get it back." A slight stiffening was there with a sigh as he pulled back to look up at me in contemplation. Then this thought accord to me as I rest arms on his shoulders with a hum. "Then again, it was mentioned how I could target one person to nullify if necessary."

"Really?" The questioning was there and I slightly nodded before pulling my head back and to the side with a yawn. "You need to get some rest…" Hands were pulling on me, causing a small protest as I was led to the bed and pushed to it to be on my back. A groan left me as he pulled at my shoes and I pulled out my phone to message my brother I would see him tomorrow and that I was at a friend's place.

After I was done with the message, my phone slipped and smacked onto my face, making me jolt in surprise and sighing out. Arms laid out in defeat, hearing Marco chuckling as he grabbed my hands to put them by my belt. I moved to sit up with a hand to rub at my face and noticed Marco pulling off his shirt. Along his collarbone was a scar and I felt a bit bad that it couldn't have been helped. I got my belt off and shirt next as I soon pulled at the sheets after shutting off my phone and putting it to the side. I just went with everything as I was tired and didn't want to fester over everything right now. I couldn't sleep in my work pants, so I took them off and climbed in the bed.

Marco joined shortly after getting the other lights off and clicked the lamp off once in the bed. Laying down, I noticed a hand touch along my head carefully and I grabbed his hand. I moved it to my face with eyes closed, inhaling in relief as I missed contact with the other. Everything sounded so farfetched, but I believed Marco was trying to keep me safe. That scar being part of the proof and the fact I could almost tell. I had a small fear he would leave again, but tried to swallow that down. I was the happiest with him and it started to blossom back as he moved a little closer. Once he stopped, I took the chance with moving and had an arm around his torso while I pressed my face to his chest with my head to his bicep. A slight hesitation was there before arms were around me with this breath as he relaxed.

"I love you," he whispered with his mouth to the top of my head and I felt my heart flutter as I gripped to him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: When you work on twenty things at once /sweats nervously**

 **Enjoy! Chapter six coming right up as well!**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

"Was that…?" My brother asked with green eyes staring to me in confusion and started following me to my bedroom. Marco had dropped me off in the morning so I could get ready for work and said he would take me in. I accepted that, but told him to wait a little down so Sabo wouldn't try to throttle him.

"Not right now, 'Bo… I have to get ready for work." I comment as I made it down the hall to my room and he was hot on my trail.

"Ace, don't do this again to yourself." The words came out in worry, but trying to be my voice of conscious. A sigh left me as I began to get ready and grab clothes to go to the bathroom.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Oh _gods_ , what did he say to convince you that he didn't steal your necklace?" I stopped in the bathroom to turn back to him with a frown.

"Because he didn't steal my chest cavity." Green eyes widened before he was glancing in the hall, checking to see if Luffy was still chattering on the phone in his room.

"You _told_ him? Someone who possibly could be trying to steal the research?" The questioning was of shock and stress as he couldn't believe I would do that. A sigh left me as I set clothes on the counter and my other hand ruffled through my hair.

"His Pops knew my dad…" I told him and there was a look in questioning there before he let out a breath.

"He has a power, doesn't he?"

"That could have saved his life faster!" I mention in exasperation as I remembered him saying he almost died and began turning on the shower. "Look, I just…" I started to say and was a bit lost on my words.

"Ace, if he hurts you again, I _swear to the gods_ I will kill him." Sabo mentioned in a serious tone and I looked to him as he held a fierce look. "I am not at all happy he just _shows up_ to do this to you, but I know how stubborn you are."

"What he told me meant he never wanted to break anything off with me." I tried explaining for Marco's innocence, but a look showed of hearing of no nonsense.

"How do I know that isn't another lie?" Arms crossed as he gave a frown and I pulled clothes off with a quick pace.

"I don't know…" I spoke lightly as I hated when Sabo was like that, but every bit of me didn't want to lose Marco. After getting socks off, I climbed into the shower and my brother was rubbing to his face when I glanced to him.

Nothing else had been said as I took a quick shower before getting dressed and running out with a 'see you later'. I moved down the pathway to the sidewalk and saw the car still there, making me feel relieved as I moved over to it. I got in the passenger seat and once settled down with my seatbelt, a hand was there to mine in a firm grip. I looked to blue eyes that glimmered to me with reassurance and I smiled at that while he began driving off. My hand was moved as he watched where we were going, but began placing kisses to the back of my hand.

"When is your lunch, yoi?" The question was there against my skin and I swallowed lightly.

"If I can get it on time, around eleven…" I told him as the drive was short and he pulled into the parking lot. Once parking, he turned to me with lips still to my hand and viewed to me seriously.

"I will message you once I get my new phone and you let me know when. No matter when, I will be there, okay?" A nod left me as I smiled and enjoyed the warm flares he gave me.

"O-Okay, I will let you know…" I told him as he gave a few more kisses to my hand, making my cheeks flush and it felt like I was experiencing it all again.

"Have a great day, Ace."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: Here we are~!**

* * *

 **Longest Road**

We did meet for lunch and he even offered to get me after work. It really felt like he was trying to make up for it and I had to admit it hurt going into my home. I just wanted to stay with him again like that night and just hold onto him with such reassurance. It went on like that for a few days, if Marco didn't come in the morning, then he would meet me for lunch and made sure to message me. In a way, I didn't want to bother him, but I think he knew I was a bit stressed that he may disappear again.

"Put your hands up!" I shouted with my gun out in my hands and aiming to the man who was acting erratically by an alley after trying to attack someone. People were either out of the way and hiding or in buildings as I shifted with another shout and there was another officer coming from the other direction. "Sir! Get your hands where we can see them!" It was nerve wracking as complaints came in about him waving a knife around after trying to attack someone, but we couldn't take action unless threatened. The guy fidgeted, maybe on some type of drug, before noticing the officer that had gotten closer and soon bolted down the alley.

"Stop!" Ghalt shouted as he followed after the man, turning the alley and soon moving down it as I began moving to back him up.

The sound of a _shotgun_ surprised me before the pistol of my fellow officer scattered out along the sidewalk. "We have an officer down!" The words left me as I had grabbed my mic to relay that as I approached the side of the building. I prepared myself with a slight step to glance and noticed a couple more people with the guy before. Pulling back quickly, I avoided the pellets that mainly got the wall and I had noticed Ghalt trying to remain still. Shifting again, I readied my weapon and began firing out down the alley, my eyes pin pointing who quickly. As I got the man with the shotgun, he merely stumbled while firing out and I wasn't able to move back in time for it to scatter along my thigh.

Adrenaline flared as I stood my ground and fired a few more times as well as another man pulling out a gun. They began turning tail, leaving the original perp to be a balled up mess on the ground and I quickly grabbed at my talkie; trying to understand mangling of my words that came out and the sirens were coming our way.

"G-Get them, Portgas!" Ghalt shouted up with a cough and I quickly moved to follow after the men, the adrenaline blocking out my wound. It didn't take too much to find them trying to pile into a vehicle and I began shooting at the tires. I got one in a quick pop as they tried driving away and kept going with a reckless driving. They didn't get far with another cruiser pulling out from a side street and blocking the path, effectively stopping the vehicle and I approached with my gun ready.

"Exit the vehicle with your hands showing!" I shouted, the other officer doing the same as I recognized it to be Briggs. Others began arriving as they backed us up and the people in the vehicle finally gave in, though the one I shot was weakly showing hands out the car window. The two from the front got out with hands showing the whole time and we each instructed for what they needed to do. After we got them handcuffed with the injured man out and cuffed as well, someone grabbed to me help give support. My leg started to throb, the adrenaline leaving me as it wore down more and I noticed I was helped to a cruiser to take me to the hospital.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You IDIOT!" Sabo shouted before moving with hands out and taking deep breaths to calm himself and I groaned lightly.

"I just have to take it easy is all." I mention and he rubbed to his face before the sound of someone hitting against the doorframe was there. We both looked and I felt my chest blossoming in flutters at the sight of the blond.

"Oh, thank the gods…" Marco spoke out in relief as he took a moment to breath and Sabo only gave a side glance, but ignored it for now.

"This is why I didn't like the idea," as soon as he began on that I had made a whine.

"Come on, 'Bo! Not again!" I complained and got a frown with arms crossing.

"No, this will come out every time you even get mildly injured!" The words came out sternly as Marco began walking in more to come to the other side of me.

"You gave the whole spiel when I _jabbed my finger_ on the desk." I told him in a matter of fact tone and he huffed lightly.

"Doesn't matter, I still don't like you being a part of something so dangerous." A light scoff left me as I threw hands out before reaching my right hand out. Marco grabbed to it as I gave a look to my brother, who glared at the actions before him. The spiel he does includes Marco because it was one of the main reasons I went to the academy in the first place.

"I'm fine, just have to be careful when walking is all." I told him again and he just rolled eyes with arms tightening before shifting.

"Fine, let me go see when you can be discharged." The words left him as he began out of the room with one last look at Marco that included him definitely throwing daggers with his stare.

"Sounds like a plan," I mention as I was already tired of being here.

As soon as he left the room, Marco gripped my hand and I looked to him. "We have a problem," that didn't help my heart as I frowned and he peppered kisses to my hand. "It's about those guys you arrested, yoi." A little relief was through me at those words and I gave a look of confusion.

"What about them?" I ask curiously.

"They are a part of a group that joined the one guy that betrayed our family." A short nod left me in some understanding and he gave a slight deep frown. "Also, the same group that tried to kill me." That clicked and this scowl found me as I gripped his hand. He moved to sit on the bed next to me while both hands had mine as he views me. "I refuse to go off grid from you again, but they _will_ figure out that I am connected to you for some reason. If they find out that you were the original owner… That you're _his_ son…"

"Marco," I spoke his name while looking to his face as he soon had those blue eyes to me. "The research has been deleted," I began as we promised to never mention of the backup copy ever again to anyone. "And I was hardly a couple months old when he passed away with all of it destroyed by his associates that are dead as far as I am aware of." That last part was of a lie, as I hadn't even told Marco on the few who are alive. "The necklace had the only piece of it left and it was deleted and you know that since you looked into it." A nod was there from Marco as he went with my words with a deep breath and I could see his fretting.

"I worry over you, love." The nickname had my cheeks burning and he flushed as well with light stutters. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to say that… I was so used to it before I just…"

"I-It's okay… I… I missed hearing it…" I told him with a smile as it really brought a thundering in my veins and I gripped his hand. A smile formed on his lips, something that I always craved and couldn't believe I had back. "I missed you so much…" I whisper to him as if not wanting anyone to hear and he shifted to have a hand on the other side of my legs so he could lean in.

"I won't leave you again, Ace." The whisper was returned before he tilts his head lightly and moves closer.

" _Ahem_ ," Marco had pulled away at the noise made and I breathed out in disappointment before glancing over. Green eyes showed distrust at the man next to me and when those eyes met me, I gave a glare and scowl. "He said you could go _home_ today," Sabo clarified as he probably assumed I might go with Marco. "You have a follow up in a week."

"Alright, alright…" I complained lightly with a frown as I knew my brother was still upset with the other, but I knew he had reasons. Even if I tried to explain everything, he still _saw_ how much it tore me apart and _never_ wanted to see me like that again. "Is there any more stuff for the discharge?" I asked with eyebrows raised and he knew I was trying to usher him out, even just for a few minutes.

"I will sign all the paperwork and be back to take you home." A pointed look was towards Marco who pretended my brother wasn't being _obvious_ with his glares. The look Sabo gave me, though, spoke volumes on that Marco needs to be gone before he gets back and it only made me roll eyes. My mouth was slightly open with a light scoff as my brother left the room and I soon peered to Marco to be surprised.

Lips pressed to mine, causing a shiver through my body as I gripped his hand and had another hand gripping to his shirt tightly. Our hands parted as he used both of his hands to cup my face to slide lips along mine and I enjoyed every bit of it. I couldn't help, but giggle as our noses bumped and he joined while continuing to feather kisses to my noses and moved hands to get my cheeks with lips. I kicked my good leg out lightly with a smile on me as I laughed lightly in pure enjoyment of the situation.

 _I just couldn't get enough of Marco._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:: Oh, um... hey... B-been a while, heh... I sort of forgot? Maybe... gah, I'm horrible! Here is the next part! *throws chappie***_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I am off work for a week until my check up and Sabo made it very evident that he didn't want Marco over while he stays home to help around. It had me upset with that, but Marco would message me and it brought a lot of reassurance when we talked. After a couple days, I was practically done with my brother babying me even on pain killers and complaining about Marco being back in my life, saying how I shouldn't allow it.

"How are you feeling, Ace?" Koala asks with a smile as Sabo is getting her a drink and I grab to her arm.

" _Save_ me, he's driving me insane!" I tell her and receive a laugh as she sits next to me on the couch as I had leg propped up on the coffee table with a cushion.

"It's only a week, you know someone has to be with you." She mentions while thanking Sabo, who gave her a tea cup and he sat to the single chair to the side.

"Someone, huh?" I ask while grinning and get a noise from my brother.

"Absolutely not, don't even think about it." Sabo mentions, having me whine and give a pout.

"Think about what?" Koala inquires while setting her cup down and I pat to her arm.

"I know someone else who can watch me!" I beam to her and eyebrows raise before she glares to Sabo.

"Are you trying to get out of work?" The question has a bite to it, but Sabo gives a glare to me before shaking his head.

"No, I refuse to let _him_ in our house again. I already told you, Ace." His voice is stern and has me frowning while crossing arm.

"Who?"

"Marco." My brother practically spits out venom and Koala snaps her head in my direction with a look of worry.

"Oh sweetie, don't do that to yourself again." A groan leaves me when Koala starts in and I look to her with a frown.

"No, a lot of stuff has happened and he told me everything!" I try to defend Marco as he has been honest and proving to stay with me.

"Lairs usually have excuses."

"They are _not_ excuses, Sabo." I glare sharply while crossing arms tightly and clenching my jaw. "What's wrong with believing in him? What's wrong with giving him another chance to make things better?"

"Because he just wants to hurt you in the end."

"I gave _you_ another chance." The comment has him stiffen with teeth gritting and the gleam in his green eyes show of hurt.

" _Ace_ ," Koala strains out as I never let my eyes leave Sabo.

"I believed you when everyone else told me you were just going to turn on me, but I _believed_ you would make things right the second time around." I tell him while he shakes a little in his spot, not wanting to back down. "You know you are absolutely important to me, I knew you before Luffy, and I _value_ your opinions to heart." The words leave me while relaxing my posture as I take in a shaky breath. "I am giving Marco another chance from what he has told me and if…" I let a pause linger with a pain lingering in my chest. " _If_ he does break me again, then I hope you will be there to smack me and guide me back to how everything was to never let it happen again."

As I stop there, I watch him a little longer before dragging my eyes to look away and to the floor. Everything had been truth, I understand how Sabo feels because it happened to _me_. Though, I could relate this to the time that Sabo was forced to lash words at me and turn away with hateful words when we were just thirteen. It took only six months before he was back in my life, tears in his eyes as he told me how his biological father made him do it. The only thing I could say is that I was happy to have him back in my life, saying that everything would be all right. There had been people around us that were unnerved that Sabo was back to my side and worried he would tear me down again. I believed every bit of him, especially when explaining himself fully and how I knew there was no way I wouldn't give Sabo another chance.

"Okay," the soft word has me glancing back over to my brother and seeing a compassionate look. "Just _one_ , that's all I am giving him." A smile finds me with a nod of agreement and could feel the stir in my chest of anticipation.

"If it helps, just for the afternoon and evening, or morning and afternoon." I mention as I try to hide the overwhelming emotions flurrying through me and he rolls eyes.

"Koala? Which one would work better?" Sabo asks his friends as I notice her staring a bit in confusion of what just happened. She only knew part of what happened when we were younger, and never asked farther as she knew it wasn't her business.

"Morning and afternoon would probably be ideal." She comments while looking to my brother, who nods in understanding and eyes me.

"Let him know I leave here by six-thirty." A grin is on me while I pull out my phone to begin messaging Marco.

"I love you, 'Bo!" I mention with a big smile and he rolls eyes, smile trying to hide as he has his drink up to take a sip.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The following morning, it was absolutely delightful to wake up and find Marco resting next to me. Eyes had been closed as he looked to be sleeping as well and I could only huff because he was on my bad side. Blue found me as he smirks in amusement and I grin while he grabs to a hand to begin feathering it in kisses.

"Good morning, love." He mentions hoarsely and this snort leaves me while chuckling.

"Morning, I assume it's not some forsaken hour since the sun is out now…" I mention while gripping his hand and he hums with eyes closing and resting to one of my extra pillows.

"Your brother was almost late this morning, yoi." A groan leaves me as I can imagine on what he said or did when Marco showed up. "I thanked him for giving me another chance like you have." I look to him in slight surprise, not expecting something like that from my brother. "Well, after he lectured me, of course." A scoff leaves me at the mention of that and he chuckles.

"Okay, _that_ sounds like him." More chuckles leave him as he grips to my hand and drags it up for more feathered kisses.

"Let me help you to do anything, and then some breakfast." He comments while I agree with a grip to his hand and enjoy the way he looks to me.

After helping me to the bathroom, he let me do my business while going to start up on breakfast. When I finished up and hopped to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth, I called for him by the door frame. I was in no rush to move and he easily came up to help get me to the couch and all set up, saying how Sabo mentioned of some things—even a _list_ provided. My brother had been thorough on not letting me hobble around too much, no matter how much I beg. It made me complain and Marco chuckle, but I enjoyed curling into his side after getting some pancakes.

We enjoyed some television while he got me something to drink when I was low and I chattered lively to him about my job more. Speaking of, when Marco got up for the bathroom, I had got a call from Smoker. My phone was easily next to me, though was very much charged this time as I wasn't constantly texting Marco. Sabo checked in a few times with me sending pictures to show I was fine with Marco around and keeping me fed and seated except for bathroom trips.

"I'm fine, got someone watching me and helping out." I comment while turning the volume of the television down.

" _Those three men were released."_ The mention has me stiffen while sitting up more with a light sputter.

"What? How? They easily had several charges!" I state in surprise as even rich people would have trouble and what Marco mentioned of them being a part of those people made me a little uneasy.

" _It couldn't have been helped, Portgas. They had…_ _ **connections**_ _that got them out with a small bail out to pay."_ A groan leaves me with a hand coming up to my head and rubbing my palm to my temple. _"They remained silent the whole time, they knew they were going to be bailed out. They are out of reach for us, but we shouldn't worry about them. Sengoku is keeping a federal eye on them and to report if we have any more encounters, even if personal."_ A sigh leaves me with a slow nod of understanding and lick my dry lips.

"Yeah, I understand. Thanks for letting me know, Smoker."

" _Of course, as you were part of it. Do take care of yourself and let us know on when you are able to return."_ Smoker comments and I snort while shifting to relax back into the cushions and see Marco come in.

"Sure thing, Smoker. I will let you know as soon as I leave my appointment." A light laugh leaves him before he bid me a farewell and I returned it easily. Hanging up, I give a groan and Marco is back on the couch next to me.

"What's up, yoi?" Marco ask while gripping onto my hand and I return it while pulling my head up to scowl to him.

"Those guys were released on bail and all charges dropped." I tell him, seeing him have a frown while pulling out his phone. "I can't believe this, they had _so_ many charges and then in just a few days time it was all dropped! A bunch of bullshit!" I claim while waving my free hand and slouching into his shoulder with small grumbles about assault and running from me. Marco gives light chortles and grips my hand before putting his phone to the side and leaning to kiss the top of my head.

"At least no one died, that's most important." A smile finds me on that and nodding while closing eyes.

"Yeah…" I whisper and relax into him more as I enjoy this lingering moment.


End file.
